Today's medical facilities, such as hospitals, that perform procedures such as cardio-related procedures, employ a centralized information storage and management system, in which all information relating to the operation of the hospital and the patients it treats is maintained. Within this overall information storage and management system, there may be contained specific discipline-related information management systems, such as a cardiovascular image and information management system, in which information relating to all cardiology patients, procedures, diagnoses and the like is stored, and may be selectively retrieved by authorized personnel. To date, applications that run on these systems have been organized on the basis of what is commonly referred to as a ‘patient’-centric paradigm. As such, whenever any user logs on to a given application, the user's workstation will first display a patient census; then, through the manipulation of various function buttons and icons of the application's graphic user interface, the user may proceed to ‘hunt’ through the patient list, in an effort to reach a target database from which desired information may be extracted and displayed.
A fundamental drawback to such a patient-centric data retrieval process is the fact that it customarily requires the user to navigate through domains that have absolutely nothing to do with what the user is looking for. A respective user of the system is one to whom specific duties and functions have been assigned; as such, the user is essentially interested only in workflow information which pertains to those functions and duties. For example, a system administrator does not care about finalizing clinical reports, and a registry nurse is not concerned about inventory or scheduling patients. In other words, although it may be necessary for a given user to have access to more than one domain in the system, it is not necessary, nor is it expedient, for each and every user to have access to every domain, such as the patient census, in order for that user to carry out his or her specific function(s).